Even Stars Fall
by Foxelz
Summary: As Starflight lays dying, Fatespeaker changes, overwelmed with guild and regret, she becomes hellbent on bringing him back. But death is not a generous patron.
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm super excited to wright this story. This is mostly just set up and hopefully suspense building. I got this idea from a deviant artist called ask the dragonets and highly recommend you check out her stuff its great. I's super new to writing so PLEASE review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm super cool with criticism and if you need to tear me apart, that's fine.**

Prologue

As Clay's Scales Crumbled to dust, the hope of bring back Starflight went with them. Even if she could find all of the ingredients, andanother sacrifice, her will was gone. The thing she let herself turn in to in a time of desperation... not that it mattered now. Soon, she would meet a fiery death at the talon of Peril. How could she not? How could any-dragon, let alone Peril, not burn her alive for killing the one thing they ever loved, let alone love them back. Because _I loved Starflight! Shouldn't that be enough?_ Even as she was thinking this she knew it wasn't. She could see, even through he tear soaked eyes, the unmistakable copper wings of her death.

Fatespeaker's head hurt, it was like her mind wouldn't accept the dying dragon in her talons. She still couldn't see the venom through his black scales. Between the howls of pain, he looked right in to her eyes desperately trying to speak but only unintelligent wails came out, as a poison destroyed him from the inside.

"S-someone help him!", she cried but only receiving sorrowful glaces. A horrible thought came to her in the form or her biting his tail off. No, she couldn't see the poison, and even if she stopped the poison, Starflight would almost defiantly bleeding out, not to mention all of the extra brain melting pain Thinking on this later, she doubted she could have brought herself to even move.

The only other dragons doing anything but giving up on him were his friends. Tsunami, for the first time since she had met her, was crying and almost screaming "We just won! You're not allowed to die, after all the times you cheated death you can't die to a stupid snake!". She looked like she wanted to say more but it was almost like that burst of emotion had sapped her of all her strength. Instead, she laid her head on the side of his neck.

Sunny, holding one of his front talons is her hand, was telling him it was going to be all right though the effect was lost due to the tears. Being right next to her she could her her murmur "This... this is my fault, I should have know he would have been the last one out... and all of the other dragons would have just confused him more...why didn't I save him.". Even in her dream like state, Fatespeaker's mind bent a little more at that comment. She was the one helping him at the time, how could she have failed.

Glory was a solid green mass, much of Starflight was covered with the body's of his friends. Everyone of them was hugging him tightly as if to hold him there so he could never leave. Almost as the thought crossed her mind, he died. No cry of defeat, no last words, only the realization his heart had stopped. Almost immediately Sunny broke in to what can only be described as unworldly sadness. This coursed through the dragonet's like a tidal wave, except for clay. If Peril hadn't destroyed the _damn_ snake some would have guessed he'd been bitten as well.

Whenever clay was with his friends, any-dragon could look at him and feel like he would, _without hesitation,_ do anything to keep them safe. But the dragon under peril's wing was a husk, an empty body of the great protector. His eyes were open, but felt almost broken, lost in a remote world devoid of... anything.

This is not what broke her. This ultimate defeat was not what had twisted her mind to a... monster. It was her own cowardice, the thought of **NEVER** telling him how much she loved him. It was the one thought on her mind as she was carried to the Rainwing village.

Once they reached the healing hut, Clay and Fatespeaker were placed in a cave almost directly below Glory's "palace". It had taken Sunny, Deathbringer, and several Rainwings to move her and Clay there. The healers, being horribly inexperienced, had no idea what to do when I came to psychological trauma, so they thought they just needed some alone time. As the dragons left, Glory said trying very hard not to fall apart herself, "I...I will come back around dusk to see how you two are doing", never lifting her eyes from Clay, "and bring dinner!", hoping to spark a reaction from his favorite topic but was met with silence. With this, she and her guards took flight to Inform her people and the Nightwings about the throne.

After all of that, Glory retired to her treehouse saying to her guards that they are to stay, and keep everyone but her select few, at least a hundred yards away. She landed, walked calmly inside, slowly closed the vine drapes, and with that, her queenly demeanor and confidence melted with her determination not to cry.

 **Oh my gosh you made it through the entire thing. Thank you for reading the first bit of Fatespeaker goes nuts. Btw the chapters from now on will be from a dragon's POV. Next time it will be Fate, than Peril than Clay ^_^. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. 3 (I do not own any of the characters, the belong to Tui Sutherland, I only own the story.)**


	2. Fatespeaker Pt1

Fatespeaker was still cognitive, but felt as likely to move as the comatosed dragon by her side. Soon after Glory left, Tsunami took her place, but lacked the queenly control of her emotions and was openly bawling. She said nothing knowing he wouldn't respond, instead just curled up next to Clay and let herself cry. Fatespeaker could tell, even while unconsciousness just Clay's presence soothed her. After a few minutes of emotion, Tsunami collected herself and gave one last hug to Clay before turning to leave. She stopped before the exit and turned to the dragons. "I know you both probably blame yourselves for what happened to Starflight," a look off rage flashed on her face, "but it was Blister... she's lucky she's dead, because she'd wish she was." Tsunami finished and flew out of the cave.

Once again silence filled the cave leaving her with nothing but Clay's breathing, and her thoughts. _**"You could have saved me, but you let me die. Do you know what I was trying to tell you? That this was All. Your. Fault."**_ called the most beautiful voice in the world, yet its words were soaked with the poison of shame.

"Starflight? Where are you?!" Fatespeaker asked aloud ignoring the tears in her eyes. __

_**"All you cared about was yourself, and I payed the price for your selfishness. Do you still think I could love you?"**_ Starflights voice asked inside her head in an almost mocking tone.

"What can I do to prove I love you?" She yelled clutching her head as if she didn't want to hear an answer. "I'll do anything, I just you!" There was no answer for a moment, anxiety began to building in her, her heart felt as if it were breaking her ribs, than he spoke.

 _ **"Bring...me...back."**_ so quiet it could have been the breeze. Those three words, those eleven letters, ended more than just one life.

Starspeaker asked for Glory the next day. Minutes later, the queen flew down to meet her. "Good morning Glory." Fatespeaker said with her usual smile.

"Good morning... you seem... happy, what's wrong?" Glory asked, her voice grew more serious at the end.

"Nothing, I realized Starflight would want me to move on, so I am!" she said, smile still present.

Glory was at a loss for words. She had only known Fatespeaker for a short time, but what she did know was that she had devoted herself to Starflight. Always there when he needed to fly, always their to read him a scroll. The death should have crushed her, at least more than herself. Glory was still hurting at the loss of her friend... It just didn't add up.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I can leave the cave for a bit. I understand you want to keep a close eye on me, but at least let me get some scrolls." her voice sounded more fitting for a war meeting, not asking a friend for a favor.

After thinking about it, "I will have to assign a guard to you... you have one hour, and stay in the village."


End file.
